The Power of Two
by Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River crash land in the Jedi Temple. The TARDIS has lost power and they are stuck, looking for a way to restore it. That's when they meet the only twin Jedi who might be strong enough to open a rift and get them home. Just one problem; Anakin Skywalker is missing in action and his sister Verity is preoccupied with the rising price on her head.
1. The Crash

**Hey everyone. I am completely IN LOVE AND OBSESSED with both Star Wars and Doctor Who. So, I've made a crossover. Enjoy!  
P.S, this contains my own character -Verity Tyleen/Skywalker- from my Clone Wars fanfic 'Dark Sister', so read it if you want some background info. But if not, in short, she is Anakin's twin sister who was 'acquired' by Dooku and trained as his apprentice. Obviously she'll be out to kill him sooner or later. But if you want to know more, check it out. I'm still adding chapters. Anyway... **

The TARDIS crashed and rocked violently. "Doctor!" Amy cried out, half annoyed, half in panic.  
"River! The boring blue stabilizers!" the Doctor called, while desperately clutching on to the scanning console.

"I'm _trying_ honey! It's not working!" River yelled back from the other side of the TARDIS console.  
"Doctor, I think I'm going to be sick..." Rory said, one hand wrapped around the railing, the other clutching his stomach.

"What's happening?" Amy yelled as she was nearly thrown over the railing.

Anakin's POV

There were about fifteen other Jedi in the Temple training room. We all sensed it at once. We all looked up at once. Those closest to the windows backed away quickly and grouped with the rest of us.

I stood with Verity and Ahsoka beside the dueling mat. Suddenly what looked like a blue box appeared just outside the window, spiraling out of control. Everyone flinched as it smashed through the window. The front few Jedi raised their hands to stop the glass that came flying towards us.

It skidded on the ground for a few metres before hitting the far wall and stopping.

Rory's POV

The TARDIS was dark. All of the controls were dead. We picked ourselves up off the ground and I watched as the Doctor anxiously thumbed at the controls.

"Out of power. Whatever just happened, drained an awful lot of the TARDIS. Almost killed her." he said.  
"Wait, so does that mean, we're stuck?" Amy asked, rubbing her head.  
"Ah, yes. For now. But all we need is to park on a rift, recharge, refill and we'll be off." he said.

"Assuming there is a rift, wherever we are." River added.

I walked towards the door, my curiosity too strong to wait for the others. I opened it to find a bunch of people all holding up long glowing things. I slammed the door and realized that they weren't all human. There was a girl with _head tails_ who was _orange._

I realized everyone was staring at me. "Well?" the Doctor said, straightening his bowtie.  
"I-It's, I-." I started. The Doctor walked up to the doors.  
"It must be something interesting. Rory, for one, is speechless." without another word, he stepped out and was surrounded by a mass of what looked like glowing swords. He raised his hands in surrender and moved over so Amy and River could come out. I poked my head out cautiously, before following them.

The people (and aliens) had looks of suspicion on their faces. "They're confused. They don't mean us any harm." a girl in black pants, boots and a sleeveless turtleneck top had spoken up. She put away her two blue sword things shrunk down until it was just a handle, and she put them on her belt. She flicked her dark brown hair out of her blue eyes. I saw a few nods of agreement and more and more swords went away.  
The Doctor stepped in. "Yes, thank you. We do come in peace." he said, raising his arms higher.

"Go tell the Council." said a man in dark blue robes with a black glove over his right hand to the orange girl I saw before. She nodded and hurried off.

"Who are you? I take it from your 'landing' that your not here by choice. But what _is _that thing?" the girl asked.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Amy, Rory and River." he said, pointing to each of us in turn. "And you are?" he asked holding out his hand. She shook it, still slightly cautious.  
"Jedi Knight Verity Tyleen of the Galactic Republic. F.Y.I, you're in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Now if you could finish your answers to my questions?" she said politely.

"Of course. No we're not here by choice although, lovely place." he said, looking up at the architecture. "And that," he said, pointing to the TARDIS, "is, uh, my ship."

"How do you all fit inside?" the man from before asked. The Doctor looked at him questionably. "Oh, Anakin. Anakin Skywalker." he said, shaking the Doctor's hand.  
"Well Anakin, that is a very hard question to answer. In short, it's _very special._"

I looked around the room and saw some of the older people leading most of the crowd away. The remaining crowd parted a few old to middle aged important looking people walked into the room. Led by a small green alien. A man with white robes walked over to Anakin.

"Hmmm. Confused, lost are you. Yet, sense thrill I do. Master Yoda, of the Jedi Council I am." he said. The Doctor seemed intrigued by this person's backwards speech.  
"Well, always fascinating to find a new place." he said, in answer to the alien's question. I saw Anakin and Verity glance at each other.

A man with dark skin spoke up. "Have you, never been to Coruscant before?" he asked. We all shook our heads.  
"You said it was great to _find_ someplace new. Have you never even heard of it?"

"Ah, no, not exactly. I suppose you could say, we're from out of town. Possibly out of the universe take your pick." the Doctor said.

"Out of _universe_?" one of them said. River spoke up.  
"Look, I'll get straight to the point as my husband here so obviously can't. That," she pointed to the TARDIS, "is our ship. It's like your ships, only has a much wider...range." the Doctor looked up. Probably dying to say a little something about the TARDIS's 'range.' "Our home is _very _far away and we need to get back. Our ship is the only one that can reach our home, only it has lost all power. We know how to get some more but it may take time before we find some. Will you help us?" she asked.

Yoda looked at the darker skinned man. "It is the Jedi way to help the innocent. Those who need help. However we are fighting a war. We will allow you to stay, but we cannot spare the Jedi to help you search." he said.

"Thank you." said Amy.

"I am Mace Windu,. This is masters Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli and Plo Koon." Mace said, pointing to each of the Jedi in turn. "We are several members of the Jedi Council. I take it you've already met Verity and Anakin. They take a certain confidence in these sorts of situations." Verity and Anakin grinned.

"Since they were so eager to meet you, as I heard from Anakin's padawan Ahsoka Tano, we'll get them to help show you around." his eyes drifted to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, would you care to join them?" he asked. Obi-Wan, who was obviously very curious, nodded.

"It is settled then. Allow us to provide you with rooms for the night." said Plo Koon.  
"Oh no, we'll be fine in our ship thanks." said the Doctor.  
"Thank youagain." River said.

"Well then, we shall leave you to get to know each other." Plo Koon said. The Council members gave a polite nod before leaving the room.

The orange girl came over again. "This is my padawan, Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said.  
"Pleased to meet you." she said.  
"And you. Ahsoka, lovely name." the Doctor said. Ahsoka smiled.

Anakin and Verity seemed very interested in the TARDIS, so the Doctor explained some basic details and they soon got into a full-on conversation about various types of ships.

Only then did I realize how alike Verity and Anakin looked.

"Um, I was just wondering." the Doctor said, when Verity and Anakin were satisfied they understood the basics to the TARDIS. "Could you explain to us what Jedi actually are?" he asked.

"You really are from another universe." Verity said.  
"Jedi are keepers of the peace. We are currently acting as generals for the Republic in the clone wars." Anakin said.  
"Jedi use the force to guide their movements. Including wielding our weapons; lightsabers." Verity said, tapping the sword things. "We can also use the force to move things, land from incredible heights, jump high, sense things and influence the weak minded."

"And, the force is...?"  
"It's made up of midi-chlorians. Tiny creatures that make up every living thing. They bind the universe together. Jedi are completely random people who can sense and influence them. Some more powerful than others." I saw Obi-Wan glance at Anakin and Verity as he said that last bit.

"Okay..." I said, taking it all in.

Verity and Anakin glanced at each other, smirking. "Would you like us to give you a demonstration?" she asked.  
"Um, yes thanks." the Doctor said.

Suddenly I was floating. I looked beside me, and saw the others up there with me. About three metres below us, Anakin and Verity had their arms outstretched towards us, laughing hysterically. Ahsoka was rolling around on the floor in silent laughter.

Obi-Wan cupped his hands and called up to us. "Sorry about this!" he called, trying his best not to join in with the others.

Still laughing, Anakin and Verity gently lowered us to the ground. "I think maybe you should retire to your ship. You've had a lot of excitement today." Obi-wan said. Ahsoka, who had just managed to control her giggling, burst out laughing again.

"I think that would be best." River agreed, opening the TARDIS door with her key.  
"We'll send some men by to move this thing in the morning. We're going to need our training room back." Anakin said, still smirking.

"Yes, thanks." the Doctor said, and followed River into the TARDIS. Amy nodded to the Jedi and followed them.

"Ah, thank you." I said, and quickly stepped into the TARDIS and shut the door behind me.

The Doctor turned around. "Well," he said, "that was interesting."

**I hope you liked it. The first chapter's always a bit slow. But I'll try to update soon, promise.**


	2. Stranded

**Hey everyone! I had some spare time so I've written the next chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

3 Months Later

Amy's POV

The TARDIS had been moved to a small spare room close to the hangar. It had a bathroom (which were call refreshers) and only one of the two bunk beds remained inside, the other having been shifted to make room for the TARDIS.

I jumped off the top bunk, where I had been reading my book and walked inside the TARDIS. Randomly positioned lamps were all over the place to provide some light in the dark room. The Doctor was sitting at a table, one eye squinting to keep his magnifying eye-piece in place. He seemed to be pulling apart a holo-projector.

We'd been introduced to them about a month ago, but he'd been busy learning how to fly a ship with River then. "...fascinating..." I heard him murmur, turning the small disc over in his hands.

"Doctor?" I said. He continued fiddling with the remains of the holo-projector. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Doctor?".

He slowly put a wire and a tiny metal box-thing back on the table and spun around on the chair to face me. "Yes, Pond. What is it? I'm very busy as you can probably s-"  
"Three months. We've been here, three months." I said, looking seriously into his eyes.

"And isn't it fascinating!" he cried, rolling away on the chair and flinging his arms up for emphasis. "A whole _universe _of stuff I don't have the faintest idea about! For example did you know, Amelia Pond, that there is a whole race of blue people who live on a planet called Pan_t_ora. Avatar much? The planet Kamino is one great big ocean and yet the planet where the Republic's clone soldiers are-"

"Doctor!" I cried.  
"Yes?"  
"How long are we going to be stranded here?" I asked, silently dreading the answer. The Doctor looked at his feet. "Unless we find the rift we came through... we'll be stuck here... for the rest of our lives." he said, a guilty look on his face.

"You just said the rift we _came _through." I pointed out. He nodded. "We were in Cardiff." he said.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"There's a rift in Cardiff. It acts as a link between other rifts. For some reason it was overly active. To use up the power, it grabbed what it could -in this case the TARDIS- and flung it through the vortex, where it came out in a different universe."

"But can't there be more then one? We might get thrown into another universe where the people aren't as nice. Or worse, there might be no people _at all._"

"River and I can tell which is which, if the problem arises. Timelords are... special, in that way." the Doctor said.  
"Well, we better find the rift then. It can't be far away. We came out here, so it must be near here, yeah?" I asked, brightening up.

The Doctor gave me that 'I'm sorry but it's true please forgive me' look. I shook my head in confusion. "But then why did we pop up here?".

"When the TARDIS came out of the rift, it was in the middle of materializing. The excess energy from the rift could have flung her across the galaxy, or to the nearest planet. The rift could be anywhere." he said somberly.

Now it was my turn to look at my feet. I'd never see my parents again, same with Rory. I sighed and fell down onto a chair.. The Doctor knelt down beside me, took my hands and looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry. I can't guarantee we'll get out, but I can guarantee you will pull through this, Amy. You're strong. We'll all find our place here." he said gently. I nodded. He opened his arms wide and I hugged him.

He clapped his hands together and jumped up. "Well, now that that's settled, I have a piloting lesson to get to!" he said, jogging out the door. I rolled my eyes. Same old Doctor.

The Doctor's POV

I had requested piloting lessons before River (she was more interested in the guns and weaponry) so I was a bit ahead of her. Verity was training me, an today she said I could try my first practical Jedi fighter test. I was bubbling with excitement.

I walked into the hangar and saw Anakin pointing things out to River inside his ship the _Twilight. _I waved, then headed over to where Verity was fiddling with something on a blue striped white Jedi fighter.

"Skygirl!" I called to her. It hadn't taken us long to pick up the Jedi's nicknames. Verity looked up and grinned. I walked over to her, giving a mock salute to a passing clone called Broadside.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded eagerly. Naturally, it hadn't taken me long to memorize the names of each control and what they did. It was so _simple _compared to the TARDIS.

I got into the blue and white Jedi fighter and began prepping the engines, just as we had practiced. I slipped on a gold coloured headset and closed the cockpit. I saw Verity get into a black fighter a few metres in front of mine and slip on a silver headset.

I saw her prep her fighter, just as I'd done, when I heard her voice coming through the headset.  
"Ok, I'm going first. Follow me out then come up a few metres to my left." she said.  
"Roger roger." I replied.  
"Don't do that." she said.  
"Why not?"  
"You sound like a battle droid. I've spent _way _too much time around them."  
"Alright then."

We quickly left the atmosphere and I heard Verity sigh with happiness. "What is it?" I asked.  
She laughed. "Nothing. I've just always loved flying. Flying for no reason, just for fun, not cause there are droids chasing after you or more likely vise versa, is the best feeling."

I smiled. There aren't many people around who are as passionate about flying as she or Anakin or me.

"Well," she said, "you better start practicing!". I grinned.  
"Geronimo!" I cried, and shot forward, moving the ship in complicated patterns and smiling all the way.

**Voila! I will see when I can update again, but I have to do the next chapters in my two other fanfics: Dark Sister (clone wars) and Manipulation (Gone)! **


End file.
